Murder by Chance
by theriddlesolver
Summary: After Red is stabbed, dozens of other crimes begin to follow. Ruby, Red's mother, plans to get to the bottom of it even if it kills her first.


It was a nice peaceful day in Pallet Town. Red was preparing to head to Viridian City to pick up the dry cleaning. Red whistled as he strutted down the dirt walkways, he stepped into the rich, lush grass. He was about ready to continue on, when all of a sudden Proffesor Oak came out of nowhere.

"Holy monkey butt! Do you know how dangerous it is to go out into the tall grass without a Pokemon? It's like walking into knitting club!"

Red stood for a second, dumbfounded. He finally spoke, "Well I don't have a Pokemon, what am I supposed to do?"

Proffesor Oak sighed and shook his head, "Do I have to do everything for you?"

The elderly Pokemon expert handed young Red a Pokeball. "Oh my gosh, thanks homedog!"

Proffesor Oak stared at Red for a minute and then left. Red shrugged and then started to head towards Viridian City. Red whistled a tune he had heard on the radio earlier that day. It seemed he hadn't a worry in the world. The sunshine was pouring from the bright blue sky, all was at peace; or at least that is what Red thought. As he walked, he didn't even notice the shadow peeking out from behind a bush.

Red was nearly to Viridian City, when a wild Pokemon jumped out at him. Red assumed that the battle would be mildly easy, so he took out his Pokeball and prepared to casually send out his new Pokemon; however the Pokeball did not do anything. There was not a Pokemon inside of it as Proffesor Oak had said. Red was frightend, but he had no way to defend himself, unless of course he fought the wild Chansey himself. Red started to run, but the shadow popped out at him and plunged a knife into his lower back.

Red remembered hearing the sound of the attackers feet stomping through the grass toward Viridian City.

It was very late in the evening and Red's mother became very worried about him. She decided that she would go look for him. The short woman packed some food and water in a small bag, not neglecting to remember her faithful Eevee. Ruby was a surprisingly fast walker and arrived at the scene in a reasonable amount of time.

"AHHH, what happend! My poor baby! Someone help!"

Ruby picked up the boy, who weighed more than she did, and rushed to Viridian City. Ruby ran faster than she ever had, she arrived at the ciry sad, angry, and out of breath. Being a Pokemon trainer, Ruby's first instinct was to rush to the Pokemon Center. Even if it wasn't a Pokemon, she had faith that Nurse Joy could fix the broken child.

When Ruby showed Nurse Joy Red's limp body she squealed, "Oh my! What happend, we're going to need a team of medics in here fast!" Although she seemed very disorganized, Nurse Joy surprisingly knew what to do in almost every situation.

Nurse Joy and the team of medics worked all night to help save Red. They did everything that they could possibly do, for being such a small town. In the morning, the whole team woke biting their nails, hoping the boy was still alive. Ruby had slept by the bed all night, waiting for her son to wake up.

It had been nearly twelve hours, and Red finally woke. His mother walked to his side and hugged him, "Oh my precious baby! What in the hell happened to you?"

Red lifted his chin weakly, "I was stabbed. Stabbed by a... stabbed by a ..."

Ruby became impatient, "Where are you gonna' tell me what the crap stabbed you or not?"

With every ounce of energy left in him, Red answered, "A Poke... a Pokemo-"

"You got stabbed by a Pokemon? Maybe I should report you to a mental institute!"

Red's chin fell to his chest. For a moment the monitor showed that he had no pulse; Ruby nearly had a heart attack. Then it began to move again, in strange green squiggles. All of a sudden the word 'chance' was spelled across the machine. Ruby jumped back, holding her hand to her chest. "My word maybe I need to check in myself."

As Ruby caught her breathe, she saw a strange shadow lurking outside the window.


End file.
